


Random Hogwarts Staff

by Monsta



Series: Random Hogwarts Staff [1]
Category: COUNTERFEIT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsta/pseuds/Monsta





	Random Hogwarts Staff

Sam的眼睛转来转去，急切地在格兰芬多的桌子旁寻找。Jamie站起来对他挥手。Sam看见了他，也对他挥手，笑得一脸傻气。  
Jamie身边几个朋友笑起来。Nadia用力把他拉下来坐着。她乐呵呵地说:"哦，那就是你整天挂在嘴边的小Sammy?怪不得你那么喜欢他，他好可爱。啊-----我想抱抱他！"  
Jamie翻了个白眼:"你个变态，他才11岁。"  
Nadia回敬他一个更夸张的白眼:"你才是变态。我就想给他买一堆巧克力蛙，拜托。"  
"Bower,Sam."  
Jamie转过头去看。Sam站在那，抓紧袍子又松开，然后走过去。他坐到四角凳上，对着Jamie紧张地笑了一下。在飘忽的烛光下Sam的蓝色大眼睛闪烁发亮。  
分院帽被放到他头上。几乎是在碰到的那一瞬间，它大喊:"拉文克劳！"  
Sam的笑容僵在脸上。他愣在那，手足无措，难以置信地眨眨眼睛，就好像是哪里弄错了。拉文克劳的桌子响起了一片热情而克制的掌声。Sam如梦初醒地站起来，放下帽子，向拉文克劳们走去。  
他走得很慢，垂着眼睛。一个男孩拍拍他肩膀，领他到空位，另一个兴奋地对他说些什么，而Sam盯着空盘子。  
他像一个小木偶那样坐在那里，而Jamie听不到他们在说什么。他甚至自始至终没有转过来对上Jamie的视线。Nadia偏过头和朋友私语。  
呃，大事不好。Jamie想。

2017.8.18  
KBonker


End file.
